When someone talks...
by lily4
Summary: Please, don't flame for this one. I've taken some flames for my other stories, but please, not for this one. It is about three friends who talks together, but the ending is somehow difficult to fully understand... anyway, nevermind, read.


Hey hey hey!  
  
Another one-shot-fic, but no songs this time. Just a plain, fic, hope it's original  
though. Flower, it will remind you of something... like... nah! I'mn ot telling you.  
You must read it, even if you're my best friend! *MDR*  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
It was was a Friday afternoon. Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were talking,  
in the last class of the day because the teacher was gone somewhere for a couple  
of minutes.   
  
"You want to go shopping with me? I have to get some little things... Sakura,  
you said you would came, ne?" Chiharu asked  
  
"Yes, we'll go after school, someone wants to come with us?" Sakura asked  
  
"I wanna come! I like shopping!" Tomoyo said "Can I come?" She asked Chiharu.  
  
"Sure! If I asked you to!" Chiharu said.  
  
"Well, I have to take care of my little sisters..." Naoko said  
  
"And, I have to get home early tonight, my parents' best friends come for dinner.  
  
"Ok then. We'll go to the shopping mall, Chiharu, Tomoyo and me." Sakura said.  
  
The bell rang. The 4 girls hurried to their lockers because their bus was   
leaving earlier the Friday. Each day, they took the bus to school, not a schoolbus  
but, (A.N. You know what I mean!). Only Tomoyo didn't have to. The school was near her   
house so she walked to school. Chiharu, Tomoyo and Sakura were in the bus.   
Chiharu lived in a house near Sakura's so they were supposed to meet at the bus stop  
after dinner, at 5:45 p.m. It was now 3:30 p.m. so Tomoyo was going to Sakura's  
place and then, they'll take the bus all together at 5:45 p.m.  
  
When they arrived at their bus stop, they gotten home, ate, and came back to the bus stop.  
The bus wasn't coming and Chiharu wanted to walk a little bit. So they walked to  
the nest bus stop.   
  
"The bus is not coming... can we walk to the next stop? I feel like walking!"  
Chiharu said.  
  
"No, let's stay here. Just imagine how frutrsting it would be if we wouldn,t  
make it in time to catch the bus?" Sakura said.  
  
"And, You'll have plenty of walking when we'll arrive at the mall. Shopping  
is walking and walking and walking and coming back to a store where you liked something  
and then going back to the opposite side, plenty of walking..." Tomoyo said  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Chiharu said.   
  
The bus arrived a couple of minutes after. They sat and started talking about  
millions of things, but the main subject was that Chiharu just broke up with  
Takashi. It was hard on her but it was better this way. For the two of them.  
  
But, Chiharu said something that made a big surprise to Sakura:  
  
"Takashi and all his friends, like Miko, Sunniyo, Syaoran and all..." Chiharu  
said.  
  
Tomoyo saw that Sakura, just to hear Syaoran's name, had had a big surprise,   
but Chiharu didn't. It was better this way, because Tomoyo knew that Sakura  
loves Syaoran, but Chiharu didn't.  
  
They reached the mall, and walked in. Chiharu wanted to go to the pet shop. So  
they went there. They stopped at different stores on their way though. You know what   
it is. All the way, Sakura and Tomoyo were talking about Syaoran, how Sakura loved him,  
even if Chiharu was near them, but she was too far from them to understand anything.  
They also talked about Rika's fortune.   
  
Rika had seen, like a fortune, that Sakura and Syaoran would make a so kawaii   
couple. And, she had told her. But Sakura just denied it. Such an surprising  
feeling to hear that from Rika though! (A.N. How would you feel if someone would  
tell you that you and another person would make such a great couple, and they  
would be talking about you and the one you love, without knowing it? I mean, if  
they told you that in class, what a surprise!, ne Flower? ;)  
  
All the evening, Tomoyo and Sakura talked about Syaoran, and Chiharu didn't heard  
anything!!! So they continued talking, and they didn't stop! Just about him,  
and that they would do such a kawaii couple.  
  
On their way back home, Tomoyo and Sakura had stopped talking about him because  
Chiharu would find out someday...  
  
To their surprise, Chiharu bent towards the two other girls and said:  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"What were you two talking about?" She asked cluelessly.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*If you didn't get the point, I know that it is stupid but it's just that, you  
think Chiharu will say something like 'I knew from the start what you were talking  
about, I just played with you!' But NO!!! She's just too blind to see anything!*  
  
I know, it sucks. Sorry. Don't flame this time, I know that it sucks. Please,  
don't flame.  
  
lily 


End file.
